Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood
by King of the Fallen
Summary: My response to Drakohalo117s' challenge. Naruto finds out who his father is during the scroll incident and hates him for it. How will this change his view of the village? And what is this new and unusual power of his?
1. Chapter 1

Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi talking in fox form (this will also be used for a secret later)

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking in fox form ""

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: One Wrong Move Leads to Truth and Hatred

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Naruto Uzumaki a boy of only 12 years old was mature beyond his years. His usual immature pranking self was just a façade he put up so the villagers would attack him less. It worked but only slightly, now they attack him every day except for one per month. He never knew why but they would always yell things like "demon" and "monster". He assumed it was related to his whisker marks.

Naruto was a rather small boy for his age standing at only 4'5. But that is what happens when you have to deal with severe malnutrition. He had a somewhat handsome face (when it was set in a serious expression) with three whisker marks on either side of his face. His skin was tan from being outside often and his hands were calloused from extreme manual labor and hard work. His hair was a sun kissed blond and his eyes were a deep sapphire blue that seemed to pierce straight through to your soul, and then judge you on the most primal level.

Naruto sat on a swing outside the shinobi academy in a depressed mood. He had just failed the graduation exam…for the third time. It was always because of the one jutsu that he could never do it. His Henge was perfect, and his Kawarimi was flawless, but the one jutsu he could never even perform. The Bunshin jutsu was for some reason too far out of his grasp. If the academy didn't put a maximum limit of ten he could pass easily, but he could only make a minimum of 3000 Bunshin. Anything less than that and they would turn out deformed and sickly.

"Look at that little demon. Can you imagine if _it_ became a shinobi? I mean it is the…" started one civilian.

"Shh, you know we can't talk about _that_" said her friend hurriedly.

Naruto just sighed and shook his head. He was about to get up and trudge home when he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Don't be too hard on Iruka, he just wants you to be ready" said Mizuki Tao the assistant instructor to Iruka.

"Yeah but I really wanted to pass this time. I trained forever and I still can't get that damn Bunshin" he said sadly.

"Well, if you really want to pass there is another way" said Mizuki innocently.

"What? How" asked Naruto.

"All you have to do is sneak into the hokage tower and steal a replica of the forbidden scroll of sealing. There will be several jutsu in the scroll, all you have to do is learn one and then show it to a teacher who will come to see the results. Only you me the hokage and the teacher involved will know this is going on. This will be a black ops mission and if anybody finds you, you will be treated as an enemy. Are you clear on your objectives Uzumaki" said Mizuki in a commanding tone.

"Hai sensei, give me the rendezvous point and I will commence operation" said Naruto with a snappy salute.

"Here is a map now hup to it" said Mizuki.

"Hai" replied Naruto as he leapt away to prepare. He never noticed Mizuki change from a smile to a sneer.

'Soon you will be dead and my master will have all the power in Konoha' thought Mizuki as he leapt away to prepare for his own _mission_.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(Several hours later by an old shack)

"Hmm let's see what the first jutsu is. Tajuu Kagebunshin huh? What's the description? Creates a solid body that is able to assist the user in battle. The chakra of the user is divided evenly amongst the clones, they are capable of everything you are but will dissipate after only one hit. An added bonus anything the Kagebunshin learned in its 'lifetime' will automatically return to the original making it a great reconnaissance tool. Sounds to me like it's well worth the effort" said Naruto to himself as he began practicing. It took him only 15 minutes to learn the jutsu and then another ten minutes to master it without hand signs. Once he got the concept down it was childs' play to do something like that. He did the exact same thing with Kawarimi and Henge when he was younger, but still used the signs for appearance sake.

"Ok what's the next jutsu? Huh? Turning a bokken into a deadly weapon? All one needs for this technique is a bokken and wind elemental manipulation. If a bokken is not handy there is one sealed in the scroll…" Naruto decided to stop reading there and unseal the bokken so he could get to work. Once he had it he continued reading only to stop cold at the next line.

"However it was the Yondaimes' personal bokken and only one of his descendants may unseal it" the second he finished he blacked out and found himself in a sewer.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

He walked for what seemed like hours only to come across a massive room. The ceiling was so high all he could see was darkness. On the other end of the room was a massive cage with a single offuda with the kanji for 'seal' on it.

**"Hello little one. I'm glad to finally meet you face to face"** said a gruff yet still effeminate voice.

"Who are you" asked Naruto. The voice came into the light and revealed itself to be the Kyuubi.

**"It pains me to say this little one, but I am the root of all your problems"** said Kyuubi sadly.

"Why are you here and where is here for that matter" he asked curiously.

**"I am here because this is where your yondaime sealed me, and here is…your soul"** Kyuubi replied looking away at the last part.

"So that bastard of a father of mine sealed the most hated enemy of Konoha away…inside me" said Naruto his anger and killing intent skyrocketing through the roof. It reached a point that not even Kyuubi could believe possible.

**"DAMN YOU FATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** he finally yelled tears streaming down his face as he fell to his knees and began pounding his knuckles into the ground.

**"Naruto I now that I am the cause…**" began Kyuubi.

"No don't even try to pin the blame on yourself. You don't act in anyway like what history says you would, so that means it wasn't under your own volition that you attacked. The blame rests with that bastard and the yondaime" said Naruto as he stood.

**"Hmm you seem much wiser than many think you are. Why is that"** asked Kyuubi curiously.

"When you're forced to grow up at age three or die you become wise fast. You start looking at everything differently and from every angle" said Naruto.

**'Hmm maybe he can handle it' "Naruto I have a little gift for you. With it you shall become a true bringer of justice. To complete it all you need is to call the name Entei, and your steed will appear. Call it my way of saying thank you for being so understanding to the plight of this young vixen"** said Kyuubi as a bolt of fire shot out and impaled him in the chest. However it didn't burn him, it just seemed to phase through until it rested right where his heart would be.

"Wait you mean you're a…" he started only to be ejected from his soul.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(Back in the clearing)

Naruto was just coming to when Iruka landed right in front of him with a pissed off look on his face.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you are in" said Iruka.

"I guess Mizuki lied. He told me about a secret graduation test but from the look on your face I can tell it never really existed" said Naruto dejectedly. He was tired of his idiot mask, he was tired of being a scapegoat, but worst of all he was tired of being lonely. All he wanted was someone he could love and that could love him in return.

"Naruto…" started Iruka only for his eyes to widen as the sound of moving air hit his ears. He knew from years of experience that kunai were flying straight at them. Without a thought for his own safety he shoved Naruto out of the way taking seven kunai to the chest and getting pinned to the cabin wall.

"Iruka sensei" said Naruto in concern.

"Good job Naruto now hand me the scroll and you pass" said Mizuki who was perched on top of a branch with two oversized shuriken on his back.

"An act of betrayal" Naruto asked making Mizuki fall from the tree in astonishment, and Iruka nod his head.

"Oh Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you" asked Mizuki in a kind voice.

"I'm listening" said Naruto in feigned ignorance.

"No Mizuki don't. You know it's forbidden" yelled Iruka as he ripped out one of the kunai.

"You see that Iruka would do anything to keep me from telling you" said Mizuki a maniacal smirk on his face.

"Tell me what" said Naruto losing his patience.

"That the Kyuubi which caused all the destruction in the village years ago is sealed inside you. You are the Kyuubi" he yelled.

"Old news, let's move on" said Naruto sweeping his arms from one side to the other in a 'please go ahead of me' gesture.

"What how do you know of him" asked both men in surprise.

"Just after I picked this up I blacked out and wound up more or less in front of her cage. And believe me she is definitely not a guy. No man has that effeminate of a voice or that kind of a nature" said Naruto.

"So what did she tell you" asked Iruka curiously.

"Mostly how sorry she was for her presence causing me so much pain. But she did leave me a gift, and said something about Entei…" before he could continue an indescribable pain coursed through his body. He howled into the night sky as his flesh began to peel off revealing flame. When the entire process was complete his cloths and appearance had completely changed. Now every visible part of his body was flaming bone and his head was nothing but a flaming skull. He now wore a leather jacket with three long vicious spikes on each shoulder, and leather pants. Around his chest was a metal chain wrapped twice. Out of nowhere they all heard a whinny from a horse, when suddenly a demonic looking skeleton horse burst into the clearing. It walked straight to Naruto looked him in the eye and bowed its' head in submission to its' new master.

"Wh-wh-wh-what the hell is g-g-g-g-going on" stammered Mizuki in fear.

**"Your penance"** was all Naruto said before he whipped the chain from his chest setting it aflame. Before anybody could react he whirled it toward Mizuki. It wrapped around his neck searing his flesh and causing him to scream in raw agony. Naruto jerked the chain towards him dragging Mizuki along for the ride.

"What are you going to do to him" asked Iruka hoping his favorite student (not that he would ever say it aloud (he hates favoritism as much as the hokage)) wouldn't have to deal with his first kill before even making genin.

**"Look into my eyes…your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…feel their pain…repent"** he said ignoring Iruka as Mizuki started screaming in agony as images started flashing through his mind of every person he ever hurt. Only this time whenever they got hurt he felt the pain. He dropped Mizuki who curled up into the fetal position and entered into a catatonic state.

"Naruto what did you do to him" asked Iruka in shock.

**"Do not call me that when I'm in this form. When I'm like this I am…Soul Rider. All I did to Mizuki was show him his punishment in hell. He will be going there soon enough…innocent"** he said pointing to a seemingly random direction in the forest. To the astonishment of Iruka though Hinata Hyuuga came walking out from the exact same direction he was pointing at.

"H-h-how long have y-y-you known" she stuttered blushing furiously.

"Since the moment you started following me right after Mizuki said about the other way to graduate" said Naruto reverting back to his normal form. As he did he noticed that his cloths stayed the same and the chain wrapped around his chest automatically.

"Firstly, what the hell was that" asked Iruka.

"I guess my new Kekkei Genkai courtesy of Kyuubi" said Naruto nonchalantly. Iruka paled at the thought of Hinata knowing but then remembered that she had probably heard it from Mizuki considering how long Naruto said she was there.

"Oh and secondly come here" he said with a secretive smile on his face. Before Naruto could ask what he was doing he said,

"Congratulations Naruto you pass". He removed his own headband and put it on Narutos forehead.

"Thank you sensei" he said quietly.

"Naruto do you think you can help me so we can go see the hokage" asked Iruka with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sure" said Naruto as he carefully removed the kunai and then effortlessly hoisted Iruka onto his shoulder.

"Hinata you come too, the hokage will want a word about what you heard Mizuki say" said Iruka.

"H-h-hai" she said rushing to catch up. Neither of them noticed that Naruto had picked up a seemingly random bokken, with a swirl on the hilt.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

(Hokage tower 30 minutes later)

Naruto kicked the door to the hokages office open without a word and unceremoniously dropped Iruka onto a chair.

"Oomph, you could be a little gentler" complained Iruka.

"You'll live" he said in an emotionless voice.

"Naruto, I'm not going to beat around the bush. This power you received from the Kyuubi is not a good thing. It seems to be changing you and not for the better. I don't want you using it" said Sarutobi sternly.

"…No… was all Naruto said. Everybody in the room grew wide eyed at his response.

"Why" asked the hokage giving Iruka a look that said to keep quiet.

"Because my attitude change is not because of the power. This is the real me old man. I'm tired of that damned idiot mask. I grew sick of it when I failed that damn jutsu, but the straw that broke the camels back was Kyuubi" said Naruto.

"(sigh) Fine then, but let me ask you one last question before you go" said Sarutobi.

"What" asked Naruto.

"What do you think of the yondaime" he asked without hesitation. The second he said that title Naruto tensed up.

"You want to know what I think of the yondaime (receives a nod). THIS IS WHAT I THINK OF HIM" he yelled smashing the bokken that was still in his hand on the hokages desk shattering both into splinters.

"THAT BASTARD SEALED THE KYUUBI INTO MY STOMACH AND CONDEMNED ME TO HELL ON EARTH SINCE THE DAY I WAS BORN I HATE HIM WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING" he finished panting.

"But he was your father" said Sarutobi without thinking still in shock from hearing Naruto say that. He realized he mistake when he heard Iruka and Hinata gasp in shock.

"That bastard is no father of mine. As far as I'm concerned I am just the forsaken orphan he chose to seal a creature that never deserved it into" said Naruto angrily.

"But…" started Sarutobi only to be cut off.

"Now since you don't seem to know who my father is, maybe you know where my mother is" said Naruto with venom. Sarutobis' shoulders just slumped as he answered.

"She is in Uzu no kuni. After the sealing she claimed you were no son of hers and left the village for good" said Sarutobi knowing it would break the young boys' heart.

"So I truly am an unloved orphan…" he began only to be cut off…by Hinata.

"But I love you" she said as she tackle glomped him.

"Wha" was all he could say as Hinata began crying into his chest.

"I don't care about the Kyuubi, I don't care if you were abandoned, I don't care if you were condemned to hell, and I don't care if I'll suffer the same fate for loving you, I'll love you just the same. You are my strength, my courage, my everything. I will suffer any punishment from the village and my clan if only to be with you" she said clutching onto him as if he were her only hold on reality.

"Why didn't you come forward sooner" he asked smiling slightly and holding her gently.

"I was afraid of you rejecting me. I knew you liked Sakura and the fear of your rejection was too much to bear. So I just shied away and kicked myself for my cowardice" she replied nuzzling her head into Narutos neck.

"Hinata my crush on Sakura was all a mask. I chose her because I knew no matter how much I begged and pleaded she would never say yes. Any other girl would have eventually broke down and said yes, and then they would face the wrath of the villagers" said Naruto solemnly.

"What would they do" she asked curious as to what her fate will most likely be.

"They would beat and then rape whoever was with me until she died. Then they would rip her body to shreds and desecrate whatever was left. If you want to know the truth though you were the first girl I ever crushed on, and then you were my first love. You want to know a secret (she nods her head) (leans in and whispers) I still do love you, and I always will" he said. Hinatas' eyes widened and she took one look into his piercing blue eyes before she latched her lips to his in a heated yet chaste kiss. Naruto returned the affection even though he knew she was in danger just from being around him. But he made a vow to himself right then and there, he vowed he would protect her with everything he was, with every fiber of his being. He loved her too much to give anything less.

"Naruto I really hate to break up this touching moment but I need a name for your new clan and the Kekkei Genkai that goes with it" said Sarutobi.

"My clan will be called the Kishu and our Kekkei Genkai will be called the Hiseirei" said Naruto with a smirk.

'Hmm the 'Rider' clan and the 'Fire Spirit' I like it' thought Sarutobi as he wrote it down.

"Come back tomorrow so we can inform the council of a new clan in Konoha" said Sarutobi as Naruto got up with Hinata to leave.

"I will old man you can count on it" said Naruto as he bent over and scooped Hinata up bridal style to carry her home.

...........................................................................................................................................................................................

Ah young love, oh I'm terribly sorry. thymistacles here just finishing up the first chapter to my first challenge response. This little challenge was issued by one of the greatest authors of our time, drakohalo117. His stories are pure genius and he has inspired and assisted me with numerous ideas for my fics. He is an author worthy of our respect and recognition, and this is my tribute to him, review or flame it's your choice, ja ne.


	2. Council and Reactions

Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi talking in fox form/Hiseirei

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking in fox form/Hisierei

* * *

Chapter 2: The Council and Reactions

* * *

Naruto woke up in his apartment with a crick in his neck and a pleasant weight on his chest accompanied by a just as pleasant warmth. He looked down to try and find the source only to see a field of dark almost black blue hair. He realized that it was Hinata and the memories of the night before returned in a rush.

FLASHBACK

Naruto was happily carrying Hinata in his arms planning on taking her home first. Just as he rounded a corner he came across a drunken mob of villagers.

"Look it's the demon brat and his whore, get them" yelled one of the villagers. Naruto started running as quickly as he could with Hinata in his arms. Alone he could have easily evaded the villagers, but with Hinata even following by foot they could never escape together. But he refused to abandon her for his own selfish gain. So on he ran until a shinobi in the mob launched a kunai that hit right in the junction of his knee. He fell and Hinata despite her grip flew from his grasp. The villagers soon caught up and began mercilessly beating him.

When they were sure of him being unable to move several of them held him down while the rest moved onto Hinata.

"Well look here, the demon left us his whore to play with. Come on guys let's make her moan" said one of the villagers as he began to rip the clothing off the terrified Hinata.

"Damn this slut has big tits for a kid. No wonder the demon likes her" said another villager as he eyed Hinatas now exposed CC cup breast as she futile tried to hide them while curling up into a frightened ball.

"Grab her legs and hold her down, I'm going in first" said the first villager as he removed his pants and pulled out his hardened member.

While all this was going on nobody noticed the temperature rising around Naruto or the fact that his eyes were now just eye sockets. His face was contorted into a mask of pure rage and hatred, and for only the second time in his entire life he wanted to completely destroy something until not even ashes or a bloody smear remained. Just as the villager was pulling back to plunge into the horrified Hinata he snapped.

"ENTEI" he called as he activated the Hiseirei. The villagers holding him howled in pain as his body was set aflame and the whinny of a horse was heard. The villager about to rape Hinata stopped dead in the middle of his thrust his eyes wide with terror.

**"For attempting to harm the woman I love, you have been judged…guilty. Your souls will burn in the deepest hellfire for your transgressions tonight. Now suffer; Gouka: Kuroi Seki"** he yelled after performing a long string of hand seals. As soon as he called the name a black gate that went at least as high as the Kyuubis' cage arose behind him. It had an image of a grinning Shinigami on the doors and two demon statues on either side like guardians. The doors opened up and loud screams of agony were instantly heard. The villagers paled and began sweating profusely.

"Wait please Naruto sama. We're extremely sorry for what we have done; please just give us another chance. Show us a little mercy" begged one of the villagers in desperation.

**"Sorry all out of mercy"** he said as skeletal hands shot out from behind him and grabbed all of the villagers judged before ripping their souls from their bodies and dragging them into the deepest pits of hell to be fuel for the hellfire for all eternity.

"Hinata are you alright" asked Naruto as he rushed over to her after he canceled his Hiseirei. Hinata was trembling terribly and curled into the fetal position with her eyes closed. When she failed to respond Naruto began to get worried.

"Hinata chan, it's me Naruto, please say something, tell me you weren't hurt" said Naruto in a very worried voice as he covered her with his jacket to preserve some of her modesty. His touch seemed to have some effect on her, because the second she felt him wrapping her in his coat she looked at him. Her eyes were wide with terror and tears started streaming down her face. Until she saw who it was exactly that was touching her. With that realization she launched herself into his arms clinging to his torso as she cried into his chest. Naruto was at a complete loss for words at what he should do. He never had to deal with this sort of situation before so he decided to do what came naturally.

He held her close and whispered sweet words into her ears while lightly stroking her back. He lightly rocked back and forth with her in a soothing manner while she clung to him as if her very soul depended on it. After a few minutes she stopped crying but still clung to him with every ounce of strength she had.

"Hinata, if you want to talk I'll listen. I'm here for you and only you. Your safe now and I will make sure this never happens again" said Naruto lightly hoping to see if talking would help.

"I was so terrified Naruto kun. I couldn't think, I couldn't move. I felt so useless. They almost took me from you, and that is what scared me the most" she said fighting back tears.

"I would never leave you because of something like this. I love you and only you" he said placatingly.

"But that's the problem. Even if you wouldn't leave me, the Hyuuga elders would have forced me to marry the first villager who raped me. In the Hyuuga clan the one who takes your virginity is going to be your husband end of story. I would have been forced to leave you" she said the tears finally flowing again as the true magnitude of the situation struck Naruto. Anger the likes of which he only felt against the villagers and the yondaime came back to him in full force. He would never lose his precious Hinata, even if he had to kill the entire elder council of the Hyuuga to make his point.

"Don't worry Hina hime. So long as I live and breathe I will forever protect you, from anything that makes you hurt. Whether it is physical, mental, emotional, or spiritual. If it hurts you I will destroy it" he vowed.

"Thank you" she said as she buried her head back into his chest, and nuzzled him.

"Come on Hime, I better get you home before you father gets worried" said Naruto as he picked her up bridal style.

"NO" she yelled in fear clinging to him even tighter.

"What's wrong" he asked alarmed.

"If you take me home I know one of the elders will finish what the villagers started. I'm afraid. I don't want to be separated from you" she said.

"Do you want to stay at my place then" he asked.

"Yes. With you I feel safe. When you hold me in your arms I feel as if nothing in the world can touch me. When you carry me I feel as if a steel wall keeps me safe. When I'm around you, I feel as if I'm actually wanted" she said resting her head on his shoulder at the junction with his neck.

"You are the most precious thing in the world to me. I'll always be yours" he said before whistling loudly. Again the whinny of a horse was heard but this time it actually appeared in all its' flaming glory.

"Is it safe for you to ride with me on him" asked Hinata as she eyed the fire warily.

"Yeah, if there's one thing I know about hellfire it's that it only burns what the controller wants. Come here Entei and let's ride" he said as he mounted with Hinata still in his arms. Entei seemed to know what his master had planned and leapt into action. He galloped at a moderate pace making sure his master, and the female in his arms wouldn't fall off.

"Naruto kun, thank you for loving me" said Hinata as she dozed off.

"You earned it Hime. You earned every last ounce of it" said Naruto smiling sadly at her.

FLASHBACK END

Naruto had soon returned to his apartment with Hinata in tow. She was fast asleep, and it looked as if she wouldn't wake up any time soon. Then again considering what she went through, it was understandable. He just gently carried her into his room and grabbed some of his cloths. He dressed her in some of his old pajamas. Even though they were roughly two years old they were still too big on her. To Naruto it had made her look adorable. Soon after he changed and put her in bed before climbing in himself. He held her close when she started thrashing and mumbling in her sleep. Soon after he fell asleep himself.

He lay in his bed just watching her sleep. She looked so peaceful and calm that he didn't have the heart to wake her.

Not long after though she began to wake up. She yawned cutely, while stretching. At least until she saw Naruto staring at her. Her first reaction would have been to scream, and ask why he was in her room let alone her bed. But then the memories from the night before came flooding back. She just shivered and latched onto him again.

"Morning Hime. How do you feel today" he asked.

"I feel better, but I'm still terrified" she replied.

"I understand. Come on let's get dressed so we can go to the council meeting today" he said standing up with her still attached to his chest.

"Wait, I'm not needed at the meeting. Why am I going with you" she asked confused.

"I don't trust those bastards at your home, or the villagers. To keep you safe, I need you to be beside me always" said Naruto as he swept her off her feet and held her close to himself.

"Who knew you were such a romantic. I always dreamed of the day you would accept my feelings" she said with a giggle resting her forehead on his.

"And was it everything you dreamed it to be" he asked only to look crestfallen when she shook her head.

"No it's even better" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go" he said setting her down and walking out the door with her following right behind.

* * *

(With Sarutobi and the council)

"Alright Sarutobi why have you woken us up this early" said an irritable man with brilliant pink hair.

"You will address the hokage with the proper respect" said a man with long black hair and white eyes.

"Fuck off Hyuuga. We civilians have a right to be irritable at 4:00 in the fucking morning" replied the man. Just as the man called Hyuuga was planning on getting up Sarutobi intervened.

"Now gentlemen there is no need for violence. Hiashi you really should learn to control your temper better, and Kuro you should show respect for those of status regardless of irritability" said Sarutobi.

"But where is the fun in that old man" said Naruto from an open window right next to Sarutobi.

"Why is the Kyuubi brat here" asked a random member of the civilian council.

"Kyuubi brat? What does he mean old man" asked Naruto inquisitively.

"I hope a certain councilman isn't breaking a certain law" said Sarutobi threateningly.

"Oh for fucks sake I don't care anymore. You are the Kyuubi incarnate, you damn brat now die" said the council member drawing a hunting knife and charging at Naruto. All Naruto did was activate his Hiseirei and whip the chain around the councilman's chest. He jerked back and cut him in half setting both halves on fire. Everyone stared in shock as he deactivated his Kekkei Genkai without a word.

"That is why Naruto is here gentlemen. He has activated a new Kekkei Genkai and wishes to create a clan for it. Now all in favor" asked Sarutobi.

"Hold on now Sarutobi, we should test the full capabilities so we can know if it is all that powerful" said Danzo with a hungry look in his eyes.

"What would you judge your skill at one eye" said Naruto making several clan heads snigger at his insult.

"I'm at the level of a Sannin you damn brat" he yelled charging and revealing his right eye. Or should we say Shisui Uchihas' right eye. The council members gasped. Naruto just looked apathetic as he once again activated the Hiseirei and side stepped him.

**"You say you are the level of a Sannin, but I say without that eye you can't even beat a chunin. Now look into my eyes…your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent…feel their pain…REPENT"** he yelled as Danzo turned to charge him again, unintentionally looking right into his eyes. The instant he did his body started convulsing and he fell to the ground. He started screaming as immense waves of pain wracked his entire body. The pain grew so intense that scars that been healed over for years reopened, and his eyes exploded in a gush of blood. Blood began dribbling down his chin, mingling with the drool as he drew his last breath. Within the span of only two minutes he was dead. Naruto deactivated the Hiseirei, cracked his neck and looked to the hokage.

"Well I think that clears up just how powerful his Kekkei Genkai is. Not even the Sharringan, one of the most powerful doujutsu in the village can stand up to the might of the Hiseirei. Now the Kishu clan shall rise to the greatest prestige in the village and its' progenitor shall hence forth be known as Naruto Uzumaki Kishu" said Sarutobi with a smile.

"Wrong old man. I hereby give up the name Uzumaki, never to be known to associate with the bitch who sired me or my bastard of a sire" said Naruto with venom.

"I know you hate your father for what he did and your mother as well, but couldn't you find it in your heat to forgive them" asked Sarutobi in a sad voice.

"No Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze mean absolutely nothing to me. I already have a father, and he is over a thousand times better than the yondaime" said Naruto darkly. The instant he stopped the entire council was gaping like fish.

"YOUR FATHER WAS MY TEAMMATE" yelled Hiashi his eyes wider than dinner plates.

"Who could be better than the yondaime" asked a civilian disbelievingly.

"My father is Iruka Umino, chunin teacher at the shinobi academy. He showed me kindness when others would show me nothing but contempt and hate, for what my sire did to me. He is the only man that truly deserves to be called father by me" said Naruto with no emotion.

"Oh Naruto kun" said Hinata as she hugged him from behind and rested her head on his back.

"Thank you Hinata chan" he said turning around to embrace her back.

"Hinata where were you last night. Your sister was worried sick" said Hiashi angrily.

"Shut the fuck up you asshole. She was with me" yelled Naruto angrily.

"Why would you want to be around someone so weak? My younger daughter would be much more appropriate" said Hiashi.

"Fuck off. You don't know the meaning of true strength, and right now all you're doing is pissing me off. Hinata is a stronger person than you would ever know. And you will never know because you don't look beyond physical strength. She holds the capacity to forgive, I don't. She is a far stronger person than me in being able to forgive you with all the shit you put her through. Listen well because the next time you put her down I will make you suffer the same fate as Danzo" said Naruto menacingly.

"Naruto that's enough. Your request will be fulfilled, though it pains me to do so. Is there no way you can forgive Minato" asked Sarutobi pained.

"No, he is the centre of my hatred. Because of his actions I have lived a hell that would make most people crack and go insane. I only have so much before I break. He ruined my life, and only Hinata and Iruka sensei are making any attempt to fix what he broke. They are my only family, and will remain as such until I say otherwise" said Naruto as he walked towards the academy for team placements.

'Naruto. Minato if you could see your son now you would weep, and then turn and destroy the very village you sought to protect. You would be ashamed of everything' thought Sarutobi with a lone tear running down is face.

* * *

(In a black abyss, in an undisclosed location)

A man with blond hair and striking blue eyes stood chained to a cross with bloody tears streaming down his face. He was watching everything that was happening to Naruto through a glass orb called a sfora. He was both depressed and pissed at the same time.

"DAMN YOU KONOHA I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET YOU BURN. KAMI DAMN YOU ALL. YOU BETTER HOPE I NEVER GET LOOSE BECAUSE IF I DO YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU TURNED MY SON AGAINST ME" he yelled struggling against the chains binding him, with every ounce of strength he had. Minato Namikaze was pissed, and once he got out not even Shinigami would be able to stop his rampage. Konoha was royally fucked, unless someone could stop the rampage of a pissed off father. Only one such person existed, but the question was would he kill his sire again to save a village that put him through hell?

* * *

Hey all thymistacles here. Sorry about the long wait, I just have a lot on my plate at the moment. I have a few challenges for you to take up, if you look on my profile. If you want any more details than PM me, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Review or flame, ja ne.


	3. Teams and a Lunch With a Fiancée

Hatred Runs Thicker Than Blood

Key: "Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** Kyuubi talking in fox form/Hiseirei

'**Yo'** Kyuubi thinking in fox form/Hisierei

* * *

Chapter 3: Teams and a Lunch With a Fiancée

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sped through the streets towards the academy so they could be put into their three man cells. Naruto was contemplative about who would be on his team with him, and Hinata just hoped Naruto would be on hers and not Kiba. The walking fleabag had harassed her for years even before beginning the academy. She knew exactly what he wanted, but would never give it to him. Hell he even tried to forcefully take what he wanted, and would have if not for a certain blond haired blue eyed jinchuuriki. He always watched her from the shadows and did something to trip Kiba up until help could arrive. Naruto was always pissed that Kiba would try to do such things to Hinata just because he wasn't given what he wanted. He was just like Sasuke in being a petulant child.

They arrived at the academy a few minutes later without any incident, most likely due to news spreading about what Naruto did to the villagers. He didn't care what they thought of him just so long as they left him and Hinata alone. They opened the door to the classroom and walked in together. All chatter in the room ended as they all watched the two walk side by side to sit next to each other.

"Hey dobe this is for people who actually graduated you know. And why are you sitting next to my Hinata chan" said Kiba thinking he was getting to Naruto by insulting him.

"Hey numb nuts does this headband tell you anything? Oh wait yes it does, it says NARUTO KISHU PASSED THE EXAM. As for why I'm sitting next to Hinata, well first off she isn't yours and if I have my way she never will be, and secondly I'm allowed to sit next to whomever I want as is she. So with these things in mind go ass rape your master" said Naruto calmly making half the class snigger at the insults, both veiled and unveiled. Kiba for his part just grew a tremendous blush in anger and charged while yelling,

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT. AKAMARU IS MY PARTNER NOT MY MASTER, AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU I WILL TAKE HINATA RIGHT HERE AND NOW, INFRONT OF YOUR DIEING BODY."

Naruto for his part didn't even blink as a poof of smoke appeared behind Kiba and stopped his charge while simultaneously knocking him out with a cross chop to the back of his neck. The class sat there stunned that Naruto, the class dobe, just beat Inuzuka Kiba the second most proficient taijutsu user in the class, with a single blow. Several f the students had thoughts on this matter.

'When did Naruto get so good? And where did that solid clone come from? That wasn't taught in the academy' were the thoughts of a blond haired blue eyed girl named Yamanaka Ino.

'Naruto san has been holding back. What is your true strength' thought a stoic boy with spiky brown hair and sunglasses named Aburame Shino.

'Man that was so cool. Finally that jackass Kiba got put in his place but good. He deserves it for harassing Hinata like that' thought a rather plump boy with brown hair eating a bag of chips known as Akimichi Chouji.

'Hmm that dobe could never compare to my Sasuke kun' thought an annoying pink haired girl named Haruno Sakura.

'That damn dobe has power. I have to force him to give me his power, and then I can accomplish my two dreams of killing him, and ass raping Naruto into being my bitch. Damn he has a fine sexy body' thought a boy with his hair in the style of a chicken's ass named Uchiha Sasuke.

'This is too troublesome' though a lazy boy with his hair in the shape of a pineapple named Nara Shikamaru.

"If anyone else here threatens Hinata chan I'll do a hell of a lot worse than knock you out" said Naruto threateningly.

"Ha as if you could do anything to me dobe" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"You overestimate your skill Uchiha, and that will lead to your death one of these days. Hubris is a crime I love punishing, and your soul will make such nice kindling in hell along with the rest of your traitorous clan" said Naruto with a small smirk. Sasuke was fuming as he stood.

"Well at least I had a family dobe; you're so pathetic you had to make up a name that doesn't exist. What Uzumaki too common for you" said Sasuke attempting to strike a nerve. He hit it dead on by the change in Narutos expression.

"I gave up the name Uzumaki when I learned that my bitch of a sire abandoned me because of her own stupidity" said Naruto standing as well rage fueling his sight.

"Naruto kun calm down. Remember he's not worth it, him just saying such things is proof that he is weak compared to you" said Hinata soothingly as she stroked his cheek softly with her hand. He visibly calmed down at her voice and seemed almost serene when she touched his cheek. Sasuke on the other hand was fuming even more than before.

"YOU BITCH" he yelled as he crossed the short distance to Hinata and backhanded her before grabbing her hair as she fell. He pulled her to eye level by her hair as a few tears streamed down her face, more from the shock than actual pain.

"You know what maybe I'll take a leaf from the Inuzuka and show you who your better here is. I hope you like bearing Uchiha children because that is all you will be doing for the rest of your life" said Sasuke as he reached for his pants, everyone else too stunned to move at seeing him act this way. Naruto on the other hand got over it just as Sasuke finished speaking. Before Sasukes hand could get anywhere near the waist of his pants a flaming fist collided with his cheek and sent him flying into the opposite wall…roughly 15 feet away. Everyone turned to see who had struck him only to see a flaming skeleton, gently holding Hinata.

**"You try my patience teme. Perhaps I should do to you what I did to the villagers who threatened to hurt MY Hinata chan last night. I'm sure their souls are still burning quite nicely"** said Naruto in his Hiseirei form.

"W-w-w-w-w-who are y-y-you" asked a trembling Sakura who wondered where Iruka was.

**"I'm surprised the supposed civilian genius of the academy is that thick. Think about it I was just standing here when the teme assaulted Hinata, and I barely moved three feet"** said Naruto.

"That doesn't help and what did you do with Naruto? And what are you going to do to Hinata" asked Sakura as she reached into her pouch to get a kunai.

**"Oh for Kami sake you're so fucking stupid. I'M NARUTO"** he replied yelling the last part. Everyone stared in disbelief at him.

"How" asked Chouji curiously.

"That is a village secret Chouji, and Naruto please de-activate your Hiseirei and sit down" said Iruka as he walked into the room.

"Sorry sensei, I just lost my temper for a minute there. It won't happen again" replied Naruto as he sat putting a blushing Hinata on his lap.

"Ok…now on to team assignments" said Iruka. Naruto just tuned him out until he heard his name.

"Team 7 will be Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, and Nara Shikamaru, led by Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 will be Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, and Aburame Shino, led by Yuhi Kurenai (AN: Ha I made Shino a pimp). Team 9 is still in circulation, so team 10 will be Kishu Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, and Akimichi Chouji, led by Mitarashi Anko" said Iruka with a shudder at the last one.

"WHAT WHY AM I ON A SAUSAGE FEST TEAM" yelled Kiba in a rage. He didn't like the fact that he wasn't with Hinata.

"Because these are the teams chosen by the hokage himself. I highly doubt he would place you on a team with any women due to your past actions" said Iruka with a disgusted look on his face. Kiba growled but sat down quietly.

"I think I know Mitarashi san. Tell me Iruka sensei does she have a hairstyle similar to Shikamarus, and love snakes" asked Naruto with a raised brow.

"Yes she does why" asked Iruka.

"Fuck…me…sideways" said Naruto after facepalming.

"Gladly Naruto kun" said a low sultry voice from the door. Everyone turned to see an absolutely gorgeous woman standing there. She was tall with amethyst colored hair done in a ponytail like Shikamarus was. Her honey brown eyes looked at Naruto like a snake that found a tasty mouse. Her figure was what most women would kill for, with large FF cup breasts and wide hips with a nicely toned ass. The only things covering her body was a fishnet bodysuit with a tan skirt and a tan trench coat that barely covered the nipples of her breasts. She wore nothing underneath the fishnet. On her feet were a pair of white zori with specialized shin guards.

"You and I both know that can never happen sensei. Mainly because I won't sleep with someone I'm not married to. The likeliness of that happening are…" started Naruto only to be cut off.

"100% thanks to this little slip of paper right here, signed by the hokage himself and approved by your legal guardian AKA Sarutobi Hiruzen AKA sandaime sama AKA the hokage" said Anko shoving the slip of paper in his face. Naruto decided to read it aloud in his exasperation.

"It is hereby decreed by the sandaime hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen that genin Kishu Naruto is betrothed to Mitarashi Anko, to be married at the earliest convenience or in one week's time. This action is sanctioned both by the recipients' guardian and the hokage. Effective immediately signed Hiruzen Sarutobi the sandaime hokage" he read aloud making every body jaws drop. It just didn't seem possible, yet here it was plain as day.

"Umm not to sound too nosey but how do you two even know each other" asked Iruka confused.

"Well I met him about five years ago, when he saved me" said Anko with a slight blush.

"From what" asked Ino.

"From losing my virginity to rape" said Anko her blush deepening.

"So you were what 18 at the time. Who could he have saved you from" asked Iruka confused.

"Actually sensei…KAI" yelled Naruto while he pushed his index and middle finger to Ankos head. In a puff of smoke Anko was revealed to be a 15 year old. She didn't lose any of her breasts or hips but she did shrink from her height of 5'7" to 5'2".

"Aww Naruto kun now why did you have to go and do that? I think I was sexier when I was taller" pouted Anko cutely.

"Back to what you were asking earlier sensei. Well it all started…" began Naruto.

FLASHBACK

A seven year old Naruto slowly walks down the street rubbing his empty stomach. He hasn't eaten for 3 weeks and was on the verge of passing out. He decided to take a back alley hoping to find the building his jiji always stayed so he could get some food. He was just rounding the corner when,

"Get off me you dirt bag" yelled a distinctly feminine voice perhaps 3 to 4 years older than him. There was a sound of flesh smacking flesh.

"Shut the fuck up snake bitch. Your bastard of a father did some sick things, so now I'm going to return the favor to him" said an angry voice.

"It's not like I chose to be his daughter. Why can't you people just leave me alone" said the female voice breaking a little bit. Naruto moved faster to come across a sight that greatly disturbed him. A man in perhaps his late thirties was holding down a girl who appeared to be 10 or 11 and ripping her clothes off.

"I don't give a fuck. Now you're going to suffer for his sins. Starting with your virginity" said the man as he finally got all her clothes off and was reaching for his own when a trashcan clobbered him over the head knocking him unconscious. The girl looked at him and then at her savior surprised to find a kid younger than her.

"Hey pretty lady are you ok" he asked making Anko have a severe blush. I mean come on he called her pretty when every other guy either called her ugly or a slutty whore. Before she could get over her shock and respond Naruto started swaying and then toppled over, finally passing out from hunger.

"KID….hey kid…come on please answer me…kid" she said frantically shaking him, but not even getting a stir. She made a split second decision and picked him up and began running to the hokage tower, her dignity be damned. She made the trip fairly quickly, and burst through Sarutobis doors without even hearing the secretary.

"Hokage sama please help him" she said before the ANBU could even touch her. Sarutobi stopped them with a hand and rushed to see what was wrong.

"Anko what happened, and why are you stark naked" asked Sarutobi in worry. Anko realized for the first time since the ally that she was naked and screamed while trying to cover herself. Sarutobi motioned to an ANBU who brought out some cloths for her to wear while talking to the hokage.

"I was being attacked by some creep in an ally and this kid comes and saves me. Then he called me pretty and asked if I was ok, but before I could answer he fell over and wouldn't respond" said Anko frantically, while pulling at her hair. Before the sandaime could speak a rumble was heard from Naruto or more specifically his stomach.

"That may be the problem" said Sarutobi sweat dropping.

"He was hungry?!? Man he must be worse than an Akimichi to pass out" said Anko with relief.

"Actually Anko he could put the most resilient shinobi to shame. Judging by how light he is and how loud that rumble was. I would say he hasn't eaten for about…3 to 4 weeks" said Sarutobi sadly.

"WHAT?!? But who would treat a kid like that" asked Anko enraged.

"I'm sorry Anko, but I can't tell you. In due time when Naruto learns of it himself it will be up to him to tell you. Go get some rest Anko, you need it just as much as he does" said Sarutobi in a grandfatherly way.

"Alright…thank you hokage sama" said Anko dejectedly as she walked home.

FLASHBACK END

"…And that is how he saved my virginity" finished Anko happily. Iruka just stared at her with wide eyes as did the rest of the class sans Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba just looked at her lecherously, while Sasuke scoffed at her.

"So the dobe saved your worthless virginity. So what it's not as if it matters anyway" said Sasuke arrogantly.

"Oh it matters. Giving your virginity to someone is like giving your greatest gift. It tells them you trust and respect them enough to give them something no one else can ever have claim to" said surprisingly enough…Ino.

"(scoff) It's just a waste of time" said Sasuke turning away.

"Sasuke that's enough, now Anko you're extremely early. Why pray tell did you come right after the team announcements" asked Iruka.

"I figured I could take my new hubby and team out to lunch, get to know each other while eating and then get the test out of the way today so we can begin missions tomorrow" said Anko whispering about the test to Iruka. He just nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Alright team 10 your with me, now to The Dango Shop" she said jumping out the window. Naruto just looked at the others shrugged and followed, with them close behind.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Naruto and the gang stood in front of a restaurant that was literally named The Dango Shop. They all deadpanned at the weak name the owner came up with.

"Alright my cute little genin and soon to be husband shall we get something to eat" asked Anko as she walked in the door.

"Ah Anko san welcome back. So who did you bring with you" asked a man behind the counter. He wore a white apron and had an eye patch over his left eye indicating he lost it some time ago.

"Hey Gin, I'm just taking my Genin team out to get some lunch and get to know each other" said Anko as she ordered the usual with some extra for the others. They all sat down and started chatting as they waited for the dango.

"Ok I'll introduce myself first. My name is Mitarashi Anko, my likes are Naruto kun, dango, snakes, red bean soup, and basically anything sweet. My dislikes are my bastard of a father, and anybody who hurts my Naruto kun. My hobbies include training, searching for new species of snake, and helping Morino Ibiki in the TAI division. My dreams for the future are to settle down and raise a big family with the man I love. Ok you go next husky boy" she said pointing to Chouji. He for one was just happy to not be called fat.

"My name is Akimichi Chouji, my likes are food, my family, and training in my families techniques. My dislikes are anybody who calls me fat and anybody that hurts my friends. My hobbies include training, eating, and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to become a great clan head and help the village to prosper" said Chouji with a smile at Naruto and Hinata.

"Good, you next pearl eyes" said Anko pointing at Hinata. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are Naruto kun, my imouto Hanabi chan, and cinnamon rolls. My dislikes are my family other than my sister, and anyone who has hurt Naruto kun. My hobbies are flower pressing, reading, and training. My dream is to marry Naruto kun and live happily with him" said Hinata without stuttering once. Chouji was slack jawed while Naruto and Anko just smiled at her.

"You know since we're both after the same man I'm not averse to sharing" said Anko making Hinata blush.

"Ok You next Naru kun" said Anko playfully.

"My name is Kishu Naruto, my likes are Hinata chan, Anko chan, training in my new Kekkei Genkai, training with Entei, and just training in general. My dislikes are the vast majority of this village, my bastard of a father, my bitch of a mother, rapists, child molesters, abusers of both women and children, and animal abusers. My hobbies include all the types of training I mentioned before, gardening, and spending time with those that I consider precious. My dream…it used to be becoming hokage but now I'm not so sure. But I guess my second dream is to get married for love, have a lot of children, train them to be the best they can be, and die happily knowing they all found the acceptance I never did" said Naruto.

"Ok that dream was almost as thought out as a Naras would be. But I like it" said Anko happily.

"Here is your food Anko, I hope you and your team make it" said Gin as he set a tray of food down.

"Thanks. Now for the information I have been dreading giving. You three aren't genin yet, you still have to pass a test" said Anko. They just kept eating like it was no surprise to them.

"We kind of figured that. I mean we only have so many jonin in the village, and many of them are needed for higher ranked missions. By our reckoning only about three to four teams pass per year, leaving the majority of jonin free for training and higher missions" said Chouji after he swallowed. Anko was impressed by their foresight.

"So who came up with what" she asked.

"I figured out there would be a test, Hinata figured out how many teams pass each year, and Chouji figured out why" said Naruto.

"Not bad for a bunch of wet behind the ears genin. You just proved you're smarter than roughly 99% of the other teams with this one fact. Keep this up and you'll be chunin before the exams" said Anko happily.

"When you kill it's not that hard to piece things together" said Naruto.

"You killed" asked Chouji in awe.

"Yeah, some villagers that really needed to die, someone who broke an S class law, and another who tried to kill me when I made a small joke" said Naruto nonchalantly.

"Damn that's sick man" said Chouji looking a little green.

"It was unavoidable" said Naruto.

"Ok, if your done eating let's get this test done with so we can start missions tomorrow" said Anko getting up.

* * *

Yo thymistacles here, back again with my next chapter. Now I know this chapter didn't hold that much action, but it was important to the plot. Now before you all start flaming me about Ankos age let me remind you, THIS IS FAN FICTION WE CAN FUCK WITH THE STORY LINE AS MUCH AS WE WANT. Sorry but I just needed to do that. Now before you ask about it yes there was a point to the genjutsu, one that will be revealed in a later chapter. I hope to see a fair few reviews for this chapter so I will see you then, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
